Welcome to the DWMA
by HiCrazyCow
Summary: What will happen to Sophia, after discovering she has weapon abilities, joins the DWMA. Join her and other new meisters and weapons as they learn to use their abilities and maybe even team up with one of the strongest resonance teams, that we all know well, in the academy. There may be some OC x Character pairings but pairings and plot can be heavily influenced through reviews.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so I don't know how well it'll turn out. My chapters tend to vary greatly in length though I'll tell you now. This story will mainly focus on a team of OC's but the main group of the anime will also come into play although it may take a few chapters for them to really come into the story alot. This story doesn't really have any set place in the story-line but you can assume it'd be maybe after the end of the anime. Reviews are _greatly _appreciated as it'll help me and if you leave suggestions for the plot or pairings or generally just things you want to see happen I will take them into consideration and they may have a huge effect on the story. Enjoy!

* * *

I looked up at the teeth that formed the arched door way before me. With one last sigh I walked in my suit case rolling along behind me. I took every step with purpose as I knew once I entered I probably would never leave the same. I blinked a few times my eyes adjusting to the light. There were people of all kinds chatting in the front room. I looked around anxiously, there was so many people. I held my elbow awkwardly as I observed the room. How am I going to make it here? I still don't even know how to transform. I snapped my head back as I heard a bell go off. Everyone quieted down and altogether went down a hall. I followed not knowing what was going on but decided to go with the flow, odds were that they knew where they were going. I lagged behind as everyone filed into a large room with a stage at the front.

"Hi, welcome, what's up, greetings!" A dark figure greeted swinging his huge hands for enthusiasm. I blinked a few times in disbelief. Was this really the legendary Lord Death?! "This is the DWMA. You'll be staying here for a while so you might as well get comfortable. Well classes start tomorrow, bye-bye now!" He walked, or rather scooted, off the stage.

"What kind of an introduction was that?!" A girl beside me scoffed. I looked over at her. She looked a bit angry with how this school was shaping up. She had blonde hair that was shorter than mine and gray cold looking eyes. I returned my attention to the stage though as another man walked out.

"Mhm" The man, or was it a man cleared his throat. I looked him over and was shocked by his appearance. His entire body was blue and he had the oddest dead looking face. "Hello new students, my name is Sid. I'm one of the teachers here at the DWMA. We would like to welcome you to our school. Many of you meisters have never handled a weapon and many of you weapons have only transformed once before. You will all be joining the NOT class. In this class we will train you to learn to control your abilities. After that you can choose to stay with our school and maybe even join the EAT class or you can leave when you can control yourself and you won't be a danger to yourself and others. Here at the DWMA we train meister and weapon teams to collect souls. These souls are kishin eggs that hunt innocent human souls and we also are constantly competing with and trying to collect witch souls. Tomorrow we will start basic training. I want all the weapons to meet here tomorrow at 7 and all the meisters please meet in room 208 at the same time. But first I'd like one of our best resonance teams to give a demonstration for all you new students." He finally finished stepping off the stage.

I felt excitement flare inside of my stomach as I leaned forward on my tip toes to get a better look. From the right a girl wearing a tail coat entered, she had her ashen blonde hair up in pigtails and her green eyes seemed to glow with pride. Right behind her followed a boy with a head band over his snow white hair that was pushed to the side. His crimson eyes and sharky drooling smile unnerved me a bit. From the left came a boy wearing a suit, he had three peculiar white lines in his hair.

"Oh that's Lord Death's son!" I heard a few people whisper. I was surprised to hear he was a shinigami. Behind him a girl followed on either side. They wore matching red shirts showing off their stomachs and blue and white hats. Then all attention was turned to the center.

"YAHOOO!" A blue spiky haired boy jumped down landing center stage ruining their whole theme of silence. A tall girl with a long black pony tail jumped down right after him.

"TRANSFORM!" The girl with the pigtails, the shinigami, and the blue haired boy all yelled.

"Wow" I whispered as suddenly the white haired boy transformed into a scythe landing in the green eyed girls hands. The two blondes then transformed into pistols finding their place in the shinigami's hands. And lastly the girl with the pony tail transformed into a chain scythe with one scythe landing in either of the blue haired boys hands. I could feel my eyes widen in wonder. Some day I'd be able to do that!

With that the chain scythe was then thrown both ways to the other meisters. They both jumped up dodging the attack. The girl lunged forward aiming her scythe at the blue haired meister. He raised his chain scythe using the chain to block the scythe. That left him wide open. Purple bullets whizzed towards him. I cringed as they almost hit but the boy flipped over the girl using the chain and scythe to fling himself over her. She quickly spun her scythe blocking the bullets. Now the scythe meister charged the shinigami with the other meister charging along side her dodging bullets. As they both swung at the shinigami he threw his guns up jumping over them and then catching them. Now the scythe meister was in the middle and the other two tried to strike. She put the tip of the staff of her scythe to the ground and swung around it near the top dodging their attacks. The two other meister jumped back finding their places at the other sides of the stage.

"SOUL RESONANCE!" They all yelled.

"Witch hunter!"

"Demon sword mode!"

"Death cannon!"

All the weapons transformed and all leaping into the air they reached center stage. All attacks collided. In an explosion that shook the ground and almost caused me to fall smoke covered the stage. As it cleared the three meisters stood and their weapons transformed back into their human forms. They all bowed and exited. They were all so cool! Maybe I would be like that other scythe some day!

"Thank you for that!" Sid returned on the stage. "Everyone please report to your teachers. Me, Stien and Marie will give you your room assignments." I was still in awe at the other weapons and meisters. It was hard to force myself to walk as we all gathered around the three teachers as I was eager to reach them. I made my way to a sweet looking lady with golden hair and an eye patch. I looked at the faces of those around me but my attention was turned to who I presumed was Marie as she spoke to me.

"What's your name sweetie?" She asked holding a clip board.

"Sophia Moreem" I replied. I felt my stomach tighten with anticipation as she scanned her list flipping a few pages.

"Ah Sophia Moreem. Your room will be in 3-b. Here are the keys, your weekly allowance will be in there. Make yourself at home. You may stay in there until you are to report for class tomorrow." She then turned her attention to another student as I left the crowd quickly. As I exited I gabbed my suitcase and followed my map up some stairs and down a few halls. That where I found my room. I turned the key with a shinigami insignia at the base in the door handle. Opening the door with a creak revealed a small room. It had one small bed with a desk at in another corner. The DWMA has three small wings of dorms since most students rented nearby apartments especially after they got a partner. I dropped my suit case and flopped down with a sigh. This was going to be interesting.

I looked up at the ceiling for a few seconds. I was still excited after seeing the other meisters and weapons. Will I ever be able to even compare to them? I concentrated really hard trying to transform my right arm. I clenched my eyes shut but when I opened them I was still normal.

"Oh well this is what I'm here for anyways" I muttered to myself. I reached over to the small bedside table with a lamp on it and picked up the envelope that sat on it. I dumped out it's contents to find 20 bucks in it. So this is what I'm expected to live off of every week now. I went to my suit case and started unpacking my things. In this room was also a mini fridge and a small dresser. I put my other two outfits in the dresser and left my pajamas on my bed. I also took out my book and left it on my bed. Then I went back and pulled out my purse which had my wallet in it. I had brought a hundred dollars with me, I now sized this up as over a months worth of money and it suddenly seemed like it was more valuable. I put my allowance in my wallet then returned to my bag. I had been sure to pack some food to last me.

I couldn't help but sigh. How was I going to fit in? Would I find a partner? Would I learn to transform properly? I shrugged it off and changed my clothes slipping into my silky pajamas and folding my other clothes. I then flopped on my bed once again and while munching on a granola bar read some of my book, sleep slowly tugging on my eyes more and more.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit boring and I tend to write slow but this helped build Sophia's character and let us begin to see her personality and also let us introduce the other two main weapons of the story. I've also been spending allot of time reading the Soul Eater manga to try to make sure I can portray all the characters from the series correctly, sorry if anyone comes out really OOC. Reviews are _greatly _appreciated as it'll help me and if you leave suggestions for the plot or pairings or generally just things you want to see happen I will take them into consideration and they may have a huge effect on the story. Enjoy!

* * *

I woke with a start the next morning. My pre-set alarm clock was going off. I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Six thirty, that gave me a bit of time to get ready. I got up hitting the damn alarm clock that'd disturbed my sleep trying to rid myself of the vile sound. I brushed my hair with my eyes closed still half asleep. Then I changed into my clothes. I first put on my white tank top. Next I grabbed my plaid brown short skirt and then laced my brown belt through it. With a huge yawn I sat down on the bed pulling my brown socks up just below my knees. Then I placed my hair band on my head. All I had left was to slip into my brown boots and put on my brown leather jacket.

I looked at the clock again. 6:50. I opened the door and trudged out still not fully awake. I walked down the mostly empty halls only meeting a few other kids. After getting lost once in this labyrinth of a school I found my way into the room where we had all met the day before. There was about eight or so other weapons in the room. I looked around at them all.

"Hi!" A girl with blue eyes and long dark blonde hair said greeting me in a more bubbly attitude then I wanted to be faced with this early. She wore a blue t-shirt and tan shorts.

"Oh hi" I gave a slightly slurred greeting. Mornings had never been my thing. She had opened her mouth to talk some more but stopped as another voice spoke up. Ms. Marie from yesterday walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone." She greeted. "Today we will try to help you all learn how to transform."

"What if we can already transform?" One of the weapons asked sounding a little full of themselves.

"If you can good for you but the majority of us probably can't" She told him. "Anyways I'm one of the eight death scythes currently in existence. So as a fellow weapon I'd like to help you all unlock your weapon abilities." She smiled sweetly even though the kid had been rude.

"What would you like us to do first?" The girl who had greeted me asked like she could barely contain her excitement.

"First I want you all to line up." I stepped back getting into line with the others. "I want to see how far you can all transform to get a starting point. Remember there's no shame in it if you can't change" I tensed up. I was at the end of the line. What if I was the only one who couldn't change? That'd be mortifying! I shook my head slightly but then turned my attention to where Marie had started at the beginning of the line. The first kid turned one arm into a blade. Others had small victories of maybe transforming just a hand and a few got it down to where only their head or something wouldn't transform. Then she reached the last three of us.

"Your turn" She told a tall spiky black haired boy. He gave a quick nod and in an instant his body turned into a light that reached down to the floor and his entire body was transformed into a simple thin yet beautiful black bow.

"Very good job" Marie congratulated. He transformed back without saying a word, his expression never changing. Next was the girl who'd greeted me. She concentrated for a few seconds making a face of great concentration then her arms faded away to reveal two ax heads where her shoulders should've been. Marie gave a nod of approval. Then I felt eyes burning into me as she stood before me.

"Your turn" She told me with a smile. I concentrated closing my eyes but felt heat spread across my face as not even a finger would transform. "C'mon you can do it. Just take a deep breath and focus." She encouraged. I tried her advice but I still didn't budge.

"Ha she can't even transform a hand!" One kid snickered and a few others murmured agreement I glared at the kid. I couldn't help but snap.

"Shut up!" I said feeling my blush spread. I was so pathetic around them.

"Make me." The other weapon said taking a step closer to me. He has a boy with brown hair and wore the most infuriating smirk on his face.

"Is that a challenge!?" I wanted to take the words back how was I supposed to fight him if I couldn't transform at all?! He just smirked and in a flash of light his arm became a blade.

"What if it is?" He smiled stepping closer. I froze for a few seconds expecting the teacher or students to step in only to notice they'd backed off. Oh yeah that's right this is the DWMA fights here were a regular sometimes encouraged thing. That's when he lunged at me throwing his arm forward. I flinched jumping back to suddenly feel a strange sensation in my arm and almost fall down as one of my legs seemed to give in. That's when I looked down at myself. My right arm and left leg had become scythe blades. I instinctively blocked his sword with my arm. He blinked in surprised but didn't back down I swung my leg at him trying to kick him with my other blade. He jumped back as I missed a strike with the blade on my arm. He then swung at me and gave my normal arm a small cut. I couldn't help but wince at the pain. I then jumped forward with my blade arm raised above my hand like I was going for a strike on his shoulder. Of course he blocked with his sword arm and then I kicked with my blade leg with the opening he'd just given me and gave him a slash across his stomach and chest. While it wasn't deep it was definitely large. He fell down his eyes wide in shock.

I staggered back in shock myself. I looked down at the blade that was my leg that now had blood lining it's edge. I finally got a good look at myself as a weapon. My blade had spines coming out of the back and the blade it'self curved downward with notches on the outside of it. Reaching a bit down the center of the blade is a dark gray dagger like line that has a line of dull gray stones that stretched all the way to the base of the blade. Some fracture like dark gray lines come off of the dagger like line. Both blades looked the same.

"Wow I haven't seen a double scythe before Marie commented. Anyways good fight. I'm going to take him to the nurse you may all talk while I'm gone but no fights without supervision" She warned. helping the kid up. I frowned a bit as I noticed the expression on her face, her compliments on the good fight were surely false, she obviously didn't like seeing us get hurt. I closed my eyes and opened them up again to see I was normal.

"Wow you did really good!" The girl from before said almost in a squeal.

"Yeah that was a decent fight" The black bow told me.

"Thank you both." I itched the back of my head looking down. "And good jobs on your transformations. It was cool you both got it down on your first tries" Now I addressed the black haired boy, "Especially you transforming your whole body. By the way I'm Sophia"

"I'm Amelia glad to meet ya!" The battle ax smiled shaking my hand roughly.

"Erin" the bow said simply.

With that Marie was back extremely quickly. "Everybody please get into groups of three." She told us. I glance at Amelia and Erin making eye contact with both. It seemed we were all already in a group and nobody protested.

"Now I want you all to try to join hands. This will help strengthen all your souls for this exercise. Although slightly all your wavelengths will help eachother's." I timidly grabbed Erin's hand he held out and Amelia excitedly yanked on my other like she wanted to pull off my arm. "Everyone close your eyes and take a deep breath try to sense each other.

I released my breath slowly and could faintly feel the two souls next to me. Both felt like they had allot of power behind them. "Now everyone try to transform all at once" Marie ordered. I felt a slightly painful shock go through me as we all broke apart. The other groups had similar results. I had fallen to the ground like many others and accepted Erin's hand who pulled me back to my feet.

"It's ok everyone it takes a little getting used to. While although the affect weapons can have on each other for this is barely anything next to meitsters this will get you ready to try to match with them. All your wave lengths are fighting with one another upon meeting and stopping you from transforming. If you can overcome this then your transformations should be a bit stronger than when you all tried it alone." I took another breath as we all joined together again again only to fall apart. I felt a bit of frustration as we tried for a third time with similar results.

"Do you guys mind if I pitch in some ideas?" I asked the other two as we sat on the floor all breathing slightly harder than when we'd started. Every time we did this I felt like my soul was being drained a bit more.

"Whatever will help" Erin said.

"Oh yes please share your idea!" Amelia said a little too excited.

"Maybe if we all take three breaths together before trying to transform our breathing and heart beats may synchronize a bit and therefore our wave lengths? It may be a stupid idea but I think it might work." I suggested not really sure if it'd make a difference.

"Makes sense." Erin said, "And we should all try to transform at the same time so nobodies wave length gets taken over" He added on.

"Yeah let's try it!" Amelia threw a fist up into the air. I stood up brushing the dust off my skirt. I took both their hands and took a slow deep breath. It feels like we can do it this time. Another breath. I think we can do it this time. And a third. I know we can do it this time! A smile spread across my face as a pleasant tingle spread across my body my eyes opened to be enveloped in my own light. We all flew up into the air. Spinning in flips I felt the middle of my staff form. It felt strange yet pleasant as it spread out becoming wrapped in string and then extending out to the blades. I then fell to the ground with a clatter Erin and Amelia also falling. The sensation was so hard to explain but it just felt so right.

"So this is what it feels like to be a weapon" I said but was shocked at my own slightly muffled voice that sounded a bit metallic. I peered out from my blade at the people who gathered around me and the other two lying beside me.

"Magnificent!" Marie said looking down at us. "That transformation was so good for a first day and you all look like such great weapons too!" She grinned down at me and the others. I looked around while I was in my weapon form. I was in complete darkness yet I could also see out of my blade if I willed to. It almost felt like a soft breeze flowed past me as I realized I was naked. Why was I naked?! Were you always naked when you were in your weapon form?! I was beyond confused and just desperately hoped when I transformed back I'd be wearing my clothes. I finally transformed back feeling my body quickly form. And I let out a sigh of relief when I felt the cloth of my clothes against my skin. I stood up quickly getting off the floor only to feel my body feeling pretty drained. I couldn't help but stand with a bit of pride at my accomplishments today.

"You three should rest, you pass today." Marie smiled. "Report to room 78 tomorrow at eight. You're all excused. I was shocked to realize we had been there for quite a few hours already and it was almost noon. Ah noon, that time when you're finally released from the dreadful thing referred to as morning!

* * *

I will be replying to reviews down here as I think every review deserves recognition for people taking the time out of their day to share some advice/thoughts with me.

OrionLatro: Thank you so much getting my first review so soon made me really happy. I'm much more used to writing in third person but decided to try out first person with this although I'm not the best at either I feel like it would be weird to switch it now.


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly have no good excuse for my lack of uploading. This chapter has been sitting around finished for a few days now I just kept getting busy when I tried to work on this and then lost interest for a bit. Reviews are _greatly _appreciated as it'll help me and if you leave suggestions for the plot or pairings or generally just things you want to see happen I will take them into consideration and they may have a huge effect on the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"What should we do now?" Amelia asked me and Erin as we exited the room.

"I guess go back to our rooms?" I said finding myself holding my elbow awkwardly. My confidence dwindled as I was left alone with these people with no clear task in mind. I worked well in a work environment but I was just an awkward person as soon as I was put into a casual environment. One of my major flaws.

"Awwww but I don't wanna be all alone!" Amelia pouted stamping a foot down loudly.

"Well I do need to buy some more food..." Erin said thoughtfully with a slightly muffled voice. I glanced up at him to see him taking another bite of a burrito he had. Wait a burrito? When did he get a burrito? Where was he keeping it?!

"C'mon Sophie let's go into town!" Amelia nearly squealed snapping me out of my thoughts. Grabbing my arm roughly and taking hold of Erin's sleeve she started pulling us out of the building. I carefully wriggled from her grasp as I followed her along. She seemed to know exactly where she was heading as she walked down the stairs of the DWMA with confidence in her steps. I myself couldn't help but cast a longing glance back up the steps already dreading the walk back up.

"So where are we going?" Amelia asked after we'd already been walking the streets for a good amount of time. Most of it had been spent in a slightly uncomfortable silence but I seemed to be the only one who thought it was awkward Amelia was happily walking while Erin was satisfied with finishing his food.

"We've been walking this long and you've just been wandering randomly through the streets this entire time?" I gawked at her.

"Yep!" She giggled at my expression. Erin couldn't even hold back a facepalm.

"Let's just go here" He sighed walking towards a Deathbucks probably tired of wandering around the city as well. He had the manners to hold the door open for me and Amelia as we walked in. I looked around curiously, a few adults were around and two other kids their age. Possibly students? I studied the boards above the place to order that displayed various drinks they have to sell. I started looking at the choices although I wasn't too big of a fan of coffee.

I jumped flinching back as suddenly a hand snaked around my body and found it's place on my shoulder.

"Hey there cutie" A smooth voice cooed as I looked up at the boy that had his arm draped over me.

"I-I-I..." Was all that I managed to stutter out as my heart raced and I felt my face flush. He only gave me a smile as I stared up frozen in place.

"Darren, stop it! Your freaking her out!" A voice of a furious girl roared from behind us. I whipped my head over to her. I recognized the blonde from the opening ceremony!

"Aw, but Cindy I just couldn't help myself!" Darren pouted as I finally got out of his grasp.

"Leave Sophie alone!" Amelia said giving Darren an angry shove. I took a few steps back wanting to be back in my room and not dealing with any of this. One step too many though as I'd backed up into another body.

"Sorry about those two" A boy apologized as I turned around yet again stumbling backwards. "They are pretty loud but they're good people when you get to know them."

"You're all idiots" Erin muttered once again his palm finding his face. I inched closer to him as he was the only one that wasn't causing chaos at the moment. I couldn't handle all this and was tempted to just go back to the DWMA right now.

A few minutes later we were all sitting outside in a park after a thorough lecturing from the manager. We were kicked out for causing too much trouble as Darren, Cindy, and Amelia had broke out into a fight and Amelia had decided it was a good idea to start attacking with one of her arms as an ax head. Erin joined us with a tray of coffees as he was allowed to at least get our drinks to go. Sitting down next to me on the bench me, Amelia, and him shared he took a sip and distributed the coffees. Facing opposite of our bench was another that seated the three other kids we'd come across.

"So you three are students of the DWMA too?" Cindy asked.

"Yep" Erin said taking a swig of his coffee.

"You three meisters too?" The boy who'd I'd learned was named Riku asked.

"Nope! We're weapons!" Amelia said and I was worried by the fact that we were giving this already hyper girl coffee.

"Weapons?!" Darren looked excited. "Well show us!"

"Uhm I don't know..." I said uneasily as I followed what Erin and Amelia were doing and got up moving away from the benches. Amelia jumped up fully transforming earning some oohs and ahs from the meisters. "I'm still kinda tired from last time" I protested.

"You can do it" Erin gave me the first smile I'd ever seen grace his features as he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze before transforming himself. I felt more confidence now and with a nod I closed my eyes took a breath and smiled at the feeling of my dissolving body. I don't think I'll ever get tired of that feeling.

"Wow, you're all really nice weapons." Riku commented. I felt a very unpleasant jolt as Darren reached down and picked me up.

"Holy crap you're so heavy!" He muttered through clenched teeth then lost his grip and dropped me one of my blades almost catching his leg.

"It's because she's not matching wavelengths with a dirty pervert like you" Cindy grumbled at him. I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed though. Sure I didn't necessarily want him as a partner but I wanted at least somebody. I transformed back taking a moment to get used to standing on solid ground then I swiftly returned to my coffee hiding my feelings of disappointment and embarrassment. I enjoyed letting the hot liquid fill my mouth with it's rich flavor as the others inspected Erin and Amelia as they transformed back, I noted that Amelia looked like she was getting tired too.

"Maybe we could try fighting" Riku suggested his strikingly blue eyes looking hopeful.

"Don't be an idiot" Cindy said harshly, "You'll just hurt yourself." Erin gave a silent nod of agreement.

"I think weapons and meisters will be practicing together Thursday" I said but instantly felt self conscious as I said it and everyone turned to me. I wanted to kick myself as I stuttered out "well I'm not sure, but I think so, don't count on it though I'm probably wrong..."

"I can't wait" Amelia said excitedly.

"Well I think I'm going to head home" Erin said his face not showing his thoughts.

"Me too!" I jumped on the opportunity to leave and got up so quickly I almost spilled some coffee.

"Can I walk you ladies back to the school?" Darren asked smoothly looking at me and Amelia. Cindy gave him an angry punch and another fight erupted while Riku tried to calm them down. I left in the confusion slipping away and giving a sigh of relief as I began to walk home. All I'd have to do tomorrow is get through another class.

"Oh no..." I groaned as I looked at the massive stairs... This will be a long walk back to the top.

* * *

**Mavenrook:** Thank you for all of the great advice! I'm not very good at writing so I may not be able to apply all of that very well but this got me thinking.


End file.
